


【悠泰】混ざり合うもの

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠泰】混ざり合うもの

どんはにキレイな色と色も  
不管多美丽的颜色  
一緒に混ざってしまえば汚くなる  
一旦混杂起来，就会变得污浊

“哦，对了，那个，悠太和泰容，要适当的……亲近起来。能理解吧？”  
“是……我们会的。”  
中本悠太下意识地转过头去，恰巧撞上听到自己名字的李泰容也看过来。对视的时候习惯性地移开视线，又立刻轻松地笑着说：“刚刚说让我们好好努力，起好带头作用。”  
“哦……”李泰容收回视线，继续准备自己的行头。  
他应该没有听清楚吧。中本悠太想。

为了日本主场的方便，中本悠太和郑在玹换了个位置。  
倒是方便很多。中本悠太把手搭在李泰容肩上凑近他耳朵时想着。他耳朵里全是底下疯狂的尖叫声，他相信李泰容耳朵里也是。  
明明不用这样也可以的。中本悠太拿起话筒替李泰容翻译，明显感觉到耳膜的震动减轻很多。  
稍微的，不太自在了。

“悠太最亲近的人是谁呢？”  
几个名字在中本悠太嘴边打了个转。“所有成员都很喜欢，但果然还是和同岁的泰容最亲近。我们会说很多深入的话。”说完，中本悠太对着台下尖叫着的粉丝露出笑容。  
连线的时候，中本悠太听到耳返里李泰容叫着“悠太”的声音，还有很多尖叫声。  
屏幕上不太清晰地传输过来李泰容期待的表情，他突然地想起很久没有听过“yukuri”了。  
他其实也听到了吧。

“你们，住一间吧。”  
李泰容接过钥匙，回头招呼中本悠太去房间。  
“我跟道英换房间也行的。”中本悠太提着行李站在门口。  
“为什么？这样不也挺好的。”李泰容打开自己的行李掏出衣服，“你睡哪边，靠窗的？”  
“……都行。”  
中本悠太躺在床上，听着浴室里的水声，盯着十五分钟前搜索出来的推特出神。  
“我洗好了，你要洗就去吧。”浴室门打开了，李泰容套着宽松的背心和短裤走出来，头上的水珠滴滴答答地落下来，把背心打湿了一小片。  
“哦，好。”中本悠太起身从行李箱里随手抽出几件衣服进了浴室，又转身出来关掉手机屏幕。  
走进浴室前，中本悠太看到了李泰容手机屏幕上熟悉的推特的画面。  
要熟悉起来吗。  
关了灯后缩在被子里刷着消息的中本悠太听到隔壁被褥翻动的声音，熄了手机屏幕闭上眼睡觉。

中本悠太有时候也很怀疑，这样看起来貌合神离的两个人为什么也能被喜欢呢。  
官图也放在一起，mv也放在一起，甚至就连抽不到签也要互相cue一下——但回到了韩国，他们又连看一眼对方都鲜少。  
直播的时候没有坐到合适的位置，原本一条船上的李东赫后来钻进了哥哥们的空隙里，只剩中本悠太一个人在外围晃荡，pd指示他坐到另一头的沙发上去。  
中本悠太坐下了，和旁边的李泰容隔着半个人的距离。  
连说他可爱也不怎么有兴趣搭话的样子。中本悠太稍微希望刚刚那个回头叫他往前趴一点好照相的、具有队长风范的李泰容保持得久一点，至少他不那么尴尬。左思右想，他又把在镜头后面晃来晃去的钟辰乐拉过来夸奖一通。  
看到镜头的时候，中本悠太努力地保持着脸上的笑容不垮下来。

接到通知说要和前辈一起出合作舞台之后，每次去练习室时，中本悠太粘着金道英的频率就比往常高很多。  
“哥不会是gay吧。”金道英拿着矿泉水仰头大口喝了几口，再把水递给中本悠太。  
中本悠太盯着金道英上下滚动的喉结，比起咬一口他倒是更想掐住金道英的脖子避免他在李泰容还在旁边时说出更多的话，“说不定呢。”他也喝了几口，合上盖子。旁边的李泰容弯腰从箱子里拿了一瓶新的未开封的水。汗水从李泰容的鬓边流下来，经过裸露在外的皮肤，隐进背心里。  
“那我看泰容哥比较危险。”李泰容走开后，金道英说道。  
中本悠太张了张嘴，最终还是没有问为什么。

似乎是约定俗成了，去日本的时候经纪人都会把同一个房间的钥匙递给李泰容，“你和悠太一起吧。”  
中本悠太再也没有说过什么。他看着李泰容穿着宽松的背心在房间里走来走去，靠着床头的身体滑下去，埋进被子里，掩盖自己硬起来的地方。  
睡觉的时候，李泰容在梦里靠近过来，挽着他的手，在他踮着脚向许愿池丢硬币时从背后抱住他，同样炙热的身体紧紧贴着他——他忽然从梦里惊醒，下身硬着把裤子顶起一个帐篷。  
中本悠太认命地走到厕所关上门，回想着不知道什么时候看的成人影像，射出来的时候脑子里想起的却是李泰容的脸，是他张开双腿躺在自己身下喘息哭泣的样子。  
他穿上裤子的时候浴室的门被轻轻敲响了。  
“我能上个厕所吗？”  
中本悠太做了几个深呼吸，打开门让李泰容进来。  
擦肩而过的时候中本悠太伸手抱住了李泰容。  
“……被你吵醒了。”李泰容的声音还有点哑。  
“抱歉。”中本悠太说着，抱着李泰容转过身来，捧着他的脸去吻他。  
李泰容的手扶在中本悠太的腰上。两侧的衣服被揪紧起来。  
“抱歉，泰容。”

黑暗里，他只能听到李泰容逐渐粗重的呼吸，感受到李泰容紧紧绞着他的内里。  
中本悠太俯下身去吸吮着李泰容的嘴唇，抱着他的腰抬高起来，用力地撞进去，捕捉李泰容压抑着的呻吟。  
为什么只有我陷进去了。  
中本悠太慢慢退出来，又对着那个地方用力地插进去，期待着李泰容抱着他的后背的力道更大一点。  
为什么呢，泰容。

跑完一天的行程回到酒店的时候，中本悠太躺在床上，撇过头去看着收拾衣服的李泰容。  
“……明天还要早起。”李泰容抬头看见中本悠太的视线时，下意识地把衣服抱在怀里。  
“……什么？”中本悠太一头雾水。  
“没。”李泰容把衣服卷起来塞进箱子里，“你的眼神像是现在就要跟我做爱。”  
中本悠太翻了个身，拉上被子盖好。  
也没说错。中本悠太闭上眼睛想着。  
有别的声音做掩饰的时候，李泰容会更坦诚一些。这也是中本悠太后来才发现的。

“哥最近，和泰容哥的氛围变得不一样了呢。”郑在玹拿毛巾擦着汗，对着经过的中本悠太说，“最近关系变好了吗？”  
“啊？……大概是的？”中本悠太顿了一下，看着郑在玹等着下文。  
“那真好，我们还担心你们吵架后疏远了呢，明明以前关系那么好来着。”  
“悠太，”李泰容拿着矿泉水走过来，“给。”  
“谢了。”中本悠太喝了几口，又还给李泰容。  
再看着李泰容也喝了那瓶水。  
“看来我们白担心了。”郑在玹笑了笑，招呼着董思成一起去买瓶饮料。  
“担心什么？”李泰容抬眼看着中本悠太。  
“没什么。都过去了。”中本悠太看着那双眼睛，笑了起来。

移动的时候李泰容弯腰钻进了只坐着中本悠太一个人的后排。车经过隧道时，中本悠太的肩上沉了一下。  
“我有点累了，yukuri。”  
“我也觉得。”中本悠太握着垂在腿上的手，“休息一下吧。”

君と僕とが混ざり合うもの  
你与我已然是混合物

—Fin—


End file.
